1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to speech dictation systems, and in particular, to a method for automatically updating language models in speech recognition engines of speech applications during sessions in which speech misrecognitions are corrected.
2. Description of Related Art
Improvements to correction in speech dictation systems provide an important way to enhance user productivity. One style of improvement is to offer power users the ability to make changes directly to dictated text, bypassing interaction with correction dialogs. Unless the system monitors changes and decides which are corrections to be sent to the speech engine for processing as corrections, and which are edits to be ignored by the system, the user will not receive the benefit of continual improvement in recognition accuracy that occurs when the engine receives correction information.